Just A Normal Teen
by milkywaylover2013
Summary: When a mysterious girl crosses paths with the Titans, what will happen? Will new friendships emerge? New enemies? Or will she catch the heart of a certain boy wonder? A/N: I suck at summaries :/
1. Eris M Wright

**Basic Bio**

Name: Eris Marie Wright  
Parents- Father: Matt Alexander Wright Mother: Caroline Marie Wright( deceased ) Sibling(s): None  
Superhero Name: Ampere

Villain Name: Ivory Skull

Species: Human

Age: 16

Lives: Jump City

Occupancy: None

**Looks( Appearance)**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Brown( long, usually in a braid when in a braid reaches mid back, and reaches lower back when left down)

Eyes: Blue

Tattoos: None

Scars: None

Piercings: Ears

Important Accessories: Mask

Personality: She's very caring, responsible( most of the time). But she can also be very mean when she feels like it. She try's to control her anger, because she becomes a very different person. Very active, is a master fighter, master motorist, master acrobat/gymnast, master thief. She's always finding new thing she can do with her powers. She's not a girly girl but she's not a tomboy. She doesn't really care what people think of her, and she can be a tiny bit competitive at times *cough* * cough* sarcasm * cough* * cough*

Likes: Cooking, Baking, Reading, Having fun, Playing sports, Working out, and Helping others.

Dislikes: Bullies, and Dolls

Fighting/Statistics

Good or Evil: Good

Weapon: Hand to Hand combat when powers don't work

Powers: Can Control Electricity, Can create force feilds, and can fly.

Strength: 7/10

Education: 10/10

Speed: 7/10

Accuracy: 8/10

Defense: 6/10

Healing: -/10

Phobias: Pediophobia: Fear of dolls ( not all dolls )

Favorite way to spend time: Read, and play sports


	2. Prouluge

I had given up being a superhero, my father was starting to get suspisious. The night I realized that I couldn't keep up with it. It started off as any night in my life would, on patrol. I was jumping from building to building. I had stopped a few attempted robberies by the same low life criminals. I've been a hero for over two years know.

I started out small at first, helping the people who had their bags stolen etc. etc. But then I went bigger getting the people that were on the most wanted list. It was quite a rush. Then, in my second year as a hero I had gained an arch nemesis. Her name? Ivory Skull. I hated her more than anything. Putting the lives of innocent people in danger just for the fun of it. It sickens me. I was doing my nightly patrols when she attacked the mall, raiding every clothing store.

I ran into the mall stepping over the people with dislocated shoulders and broken bones thanks to her. I finally found her looking at some shoes. " Ivory." I said with disgust.

She laughed. " You found me!" She said raising her arms in defeat, like a child would in a game of cops and robbers. I ran towards her throwing the first punch. She easily dodged it, I flipped and attacked her from above bringing her to the ground. She quickly stood up and stomped each foot on the ground making the spikes in her heels grow by about six inches, once they finished she kicked me in the shin. " Fu-" I started but she tsked me " Ah, ah, ah. Such naughty language coming from a hero" She smiled.

I let out a low growl. " What are you planning?" I asked, trying to contain my anger. She took a step forward towards me, her heel putting pressure on my neck. " Maybe I'll free all the prisoners from the prison? Maybe I'll go rob the city bank, and leave it with nothing," she bent down so that her mouth was just next to my ear " Or maybe I'll kill you right here, you have been quite a burden." I grabbed her foot and twiste it, I knew I had broken it. While she was sitting in pain on the ground I bent down, my fists about a foot away from me, and wrapped her in a "rope" of electricity. " Hope you'll like the place your going, Oh! And don't worry, the black and white stripes thing it TOTALLY in." I said mockingly.

After that I decided I'd leave the hero life. I tried to be a normal teenager but I just couldn't. And then my father got a promotion so we had to move, to a place called Jump City.


	3. Chapter 1

**Ravens POV**

" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...'' I chanted as I meditated in front of the giant window in the common room. " BOOYA!" Yelled Cyborg. I cringed at the sound of his loud voice. " NEW HIGHSCORE!" He yelled again. " Awwww, Come on man..." Said Beast Boy while moping on the couch. By now I was standing, " Can't I get one minute of piece?" I mumbled under my breath. I started towards my room, only to be stopped by a familiar alien princess. " Friend Raven! Would you like to try some of my glorgenberg juice?" she asked, simultaneously shoving blue and brown liquid of some sort in my face.

I looked at the drink in disgust. "Uhhhh, No thanks Starfire. " I said as I stepped away, once again going to my room. As soon as I reached the door the crime alarm went off. I hung my head and sighed " Really?" I asked no one in particular. I flew to where I started. Meeting with my four other teammates, Robin stood in front of the screen. " What is wrong friend Robin?" asked Starfire. "I don't know, she's... new." He said " Titans Go!" He yelled as we all jumped into action.

**Eris's POV**

I've been living in jump city for over a year now. I was walking home when I heard a huge explosion. I thought nothing of it knowing that the Titans would take care of it. But when I looked Up I saw that the smoke from the explosion was in a shape of a rose. " No.." I whispered to myself. I ran at full speed to the apartment, grabbing my old uniform. I put everything on except the mask, I looked in the mirror. " I won't go easy on you.." I said as I put on the mask. I sighed as I ran towards all the commotion.

I knew that the only person who knew who the villain was, was me. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, and Starfire on the ground. I ran towards Ivory, who was surrounded by bags of money and clothes. " Agh!" I yelled as my foot connected with her face. " Ouchy.." She pouted. " Well look who it is." She said happily, reaching into one of the bags taking out a heat ray.

The leader of the titans kicked it out of her hand. I soon followed helping him take her down. He locked both his hands together, I jumped on them while he threw me up. I attacked Ivory from above, throwing a ball of electricity at her. Instead of hitting her it surrounded her in a type of circular cage. "I won't go easy on you again." I said. She looked at me her eyes wide with fear, " Y-you, you've never. I-." She stopped.

I turned back seeing five awestruck teens looking at me. " Hi." I said as I waved. " Wow!" said Beast Boy " That was awesome!" I rubbed the back of my neck, " Y-yeah sure. I guess..." I started to walk away, put someone grabbed my arm. Acting on reflex I flipped them, putting my foot on their chest. I saw that it was just Robin. " Oh! Sorry." I said embarrassed. I heard Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing behind us.

" You were pretty good back there, what's your name?" He asked " Uh... You can call me Ampere ." I said smiling. He put out his hand for me to shake, which I did. " My name's Rob-" I interrupted him "I know who you guys are." He smiled " You really helped us back there." Said Cyborg " Who is she anyways?" I looked at him " Her names Ivory Skull." I said. " Wait, how do you know her?" Asked Robin " Well, I uh... She used to be my arch nemesis I guess you could say." I said blushing wildly.

Starfire was about to say something when there was another explosion behind us. " Hey!" I yelled Ivory over her shoulder as she flew away. She was already out of sight when we went after her, no one could find her. " You indeed helped us defeat the villain, and I give you many thanks for that." Said Starfire.

" Hey! You should join the Titans!" Suggested Cyborg. " She would be a good addition to the team." Raven said. " Yes! That would be glorious!" agreed Starfire. Everyone looked at Robin, since he had the last say. " I don't know.." Cyborg interrupted "Come on man! Who else can do that?!" Robin sighed. " You would be a good addition... Can you come by the tower tomorrow? You do need to pass some tests." I thought about it, ' Should I ?'

"I'm sorry, I don't do this anymore." " Oh, it's never to late to change your mind" said Robin " Yeah well I doubt I will" I said. They tried convincing me to join them, but I denied again. " Look If you guys need help, I'll be there. But, I don't think I'm ready to be on a team." Robin looked at me. " Well, if you ever need us. You know who to call." After that the team went to the tower and I went home. Once I got home I threw myself on the bed. Glad that my dad wasn't home for once. I sighed drifting off to sleep..

* * *

A/N: Was it good? Ha-ha I hope so!


End file.
